


Drunk (On You)

by neoculturetech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, forgive me i finished this at 3:44 am, high school!au, jaemin’s outfit inspo was the vlive w xuxi jisung and chenle, please love nct, rich kid!jaemin and rich kid!reader, some sort of making out at the end, this is super fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculturetech/pseuds/neoculturetech
Summary: You were drunk on him, and you never wanted to stop drinking.





	Drunk (On You)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i’m back except this isn’t a part of my series!!!! I got this super random idea for a jaemin one shot and i kind of liked writing this!! This is my first makeout scene so if theres anything i can improve on do tell me! :0) thank yoh enjoy readjng <3 comments and kudos are always deeply appreciated!!

You knew Na Jaemin almost your whole life. 

 

Both your parents, CEOs of different companies and undoubtedly, the richest people you’ve met, have long been good friends and business partners since time begotten. You just remember seeing Jaemin everywhere, even in the most unsuspected moments—him knocking softly on the bathroom door when you were showering to make sure you were doing alright, him walking up to your class to bring you some food he remembered you liked, him being in your kitchen at 2 am with his parents and yours holding a jovial conversation. Everywhere you went, Jaemin was there. 

 

And, you began to notice with time, that he was just as bright as the stars ought to be. 

 

As finals comes along the corner you find yourself cooped up in your room, nose deep into your chemistry book as you try to intake as much information as possible and memorise the whole periodic table at the same time. It was a little past 10 pm, yet you still had yet to reach the end of this chapter (which you had just started) to get to sleep. 

 

“Xenon, Cesium, Barium, Cerium—”

 

“Lanthanum.” 

 

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you looked over your shoulder to see whose face the voice belonged to, even though you were already quite aware of whose it did. “Jaemin,” you turned your office seat around to face him properly, seeing he had brought a small paper bag with him. “Come in. Thanks for that. I forget about him.” 

 

“Him?” He says as he plops down on your bed, laying completely unbothered by your messy room and demeanour. “Who’s him?” 

 

“Lanthanum, I mean.” 

 

“Oh,” he says, and he lays down on his side to look at you. “Do you wanna take a break? I’m pretty sure your head will start to overheat soon if you don’t.” 

 

“I’m good—”

 

“No, _____,” he shakes his head, and you can’t help but feel enamoured for him. “I mean we should go out. I can drive you.” 

 

“Where would we even go?” 

 

“Just around,” he smiles. “Doesn’t have to be anywhere specific. We can just drive for an hour and talk about us.” 

 

You hesitate, and Jaemin knows. 

 

“It really won’t be that long,” he prys. “Please go out with me. It’s a beautiful night and I wouldn’t want to spend it alone.”

 

“Why don’t you ask one of your friends—”

 

“Because it’s you I want to spend tonight with,” he cuts you off again, and this time you’re immediately shut up. “Not Jeno or Renjun or Mark or Jisung or Chenle or Donghyuck—only you.” 

 

Heaving a sigh, you shake your head and get up, earning a satisfied grin from Jaemin as he does the same. You put on a black coat on top of your lounge wear and head out of your room, Jaemin following suit. “So, do your mom and dad know we’re about to go on a night drive with your car?” 

 

“Yes, I took the liberty of informing your mom and dad too, and I told them we won’t be gone too long. Just getting some snacks.” 

 

“That’s smart of you.” 

 

“What can I say? I’m a genius.” He shrugs as he now walks beside you. 

 

You once remember being a few centimetres taller than Na Jaemin, then a few weeks going by without really seeing each other and communicating only through text brings you a Na Jaemin taller than yourself. He was shocked when he saw you have to tilt your chin up slightly to talk to him, and when he pointed this out he laughed  _ the laugh _ —the laugh he laughs when there’s something that amuses him to the point of his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

 

Now, looking at Na Jaemin, donning a black leather jacket on top of a pink sweater and black ripped jeans with worn out converse, you couldn’t imagine yourself growing up with someone that wasn’t your Jaemin. 

 

“There something you’re thinking about, ____?” He asks as he starts the engine of his car after you both enter. “You’ve been giving me heart eyes the whole entire walk to the car.” 

 

You decide whether or not that was a question to start flirting with. 

 

“Maybe it’s just ‘cause you’re that irresistible,” it was. And he flushes, shaking his head with a blush growing on his cheeks as he slaps your thigh lightly before commandeering his car out of your place. 

 

“Find me that attractive, huh?” 

 

“You are,” you say, and you mean it, even if it comes off as a flirtatious comment. 

 

“What’s gotten into you? You never flirt with me like this.” 

 

“I never flirt with you.” 

 

“You do,” he glances at you momentarily, “you do. You just don’t realize it. You flirt by looking into my eyes for a really long time and not saying anything. Then you let me sleep on your lap. You comb my hair with your fingers so I can sleep better. You flirt with me a lot.” 

 

“That’s considered  _ flirting?! _ ” 

 

“Why? Have you been doing those things with other people?” 

 

“No, Na Jaemin,” you exhale a laugh, “I only do those things for you.” 

 

“Good,” he says. “Because I’m all for you.” 

 

A comforting silence comes in between the two of you, and soon you realize you don’t know where you’re going. You ask where you’re headed but only get a hum in answer. 

 

It’s nights like these that remind you of how much you adored Jaemin. How much you adored how considerate he was, how much he could make you laugh, how comfortable you were in his presence—how much you adored the entirety of him. There wasn’t anybody else in the world you could adore as much as him. 

 

“There you go again, giving me heart eyes,” he says as you reach a stoplight. “Stop that. You’ll make me stare at you while I’m driving.” 

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

You don’t know what exactly gives you the courage to ask, but you do anyway; “Have you ever thought of kissing me?” 

 

His eyes widen at the question and he can’t help but stutter out an incoherent answer. Before he can answer properly you cut his sentence short. “It’s okay. It’s a dumb question. Move on. Green light.” 

 

There’s a silence. Again. 

 

And this time it’s far from comforting. 

 

You stop staring at him and start looking out the window, trying to recall all the material you studied. You wrote element symbols on the car door while waiting for Jaemin to say something, to cut the silence and the soft music coming from his car stereo. 

 

Once the car comes to a full stop, he pulls out the keys and mutters a quick “Okay,” before turning to you and giving you a tight lipped smile. “Do you want to go out or stay in the car?” 

 

“Let’s go outside.” 

 

After getting out of the car, you sit on the hood of his car while he stands next to you, palms of his hands on the hood while he looks up at the night sky. “They’re beautiful,” he says after another silence and you only hum in response. 

 

“You know,” he turns to you. “You didn’t really let me answer your question earlier.” 

 

“Oh my gosh,” you cover your face with your hands, “Jaemin, please don’t—”

 

“No, no,” he comes to stand between your legs and gently removes your hands from your face, lacing his fingers with yours and drawing circles onto your wrist slowly. “It’s okay. I was just flustered.” 

 

Your attention is diverted onto your hands. You notice he’s spelling out his name over and over, letter by letter—in Korean on one wrist, in English on the other. This is more comforting than it appears. Jaemin follows your gaze onto your hands and he stops tracing his name onto your wrists. “Is this...is this okay?” 

 

When you look up you find that the proximity of your faces is something you could only fathom. Na Jaemin is close enough that you can feel him breathing. Na Jaemin is close enough that you see your reflection in his eyes. You nod in reply, and he sighs through his nose. He leans his forehead on yours and traces circles onto the back of your palm again. 

 

“I really like you,” he says with his eyes closed, forehead still on yours, and you wonder if you could count how many eyelashes he had on his right eye—you were  _ that _ close. “I really like you. It’s not something I find myself saying through the answer to ‘have you ever thought of kissing me?’ It transcends that. 

 

“I mean,” he lifts his forehead from yours just to roll his eyes, but looks at you again and leans himself back on you. “I have thought of kissing you. Hundreds of times. Everywhere. But the way I like you transcends physical touch. That’s why I couldn’t answer your question earlier. Because I couldn’t explain how much I wanted to kiss you and more. I couldn’t explain that kissing you would lead to being with you and I couldn’t explain how that was something I thought of doing my entire life. I couldn’t explain how much I adored you in my eyes.” 

 

He opens his eyes to meet yours. “If you ask me to kiss you right now I will.” 

 

You look into his eyes for a moment, and you can see how much emotion his dark hazel eyes hold. 

 

He holds the whole world in his eyes. 

 

“Kiss me, Jaemin.” 

 

In a flash Jaemin brings a hand to cup your cheek and another to wrap around your waist, while both of yours find purchase on his face. He pushes you further into his embrace, and you let him. At first it is slow, so passionately slow it drove you wild. Na Jaemin tilts his head to an angle where you can feel his eyelashes ghosting over your cheeks. Then the pace quickens—albeit lovingly—his hands finally rest on your hips as Na Jaemin pushes your back flat on the hood of his car, and he goes to kiss you again, and again, and again. Rubbing slow circles on your hips. Brushing hair off of your face. Feeling you, touching you, adoring you. You do the same with him. Your hands explore the plane of his back, feeling up all there is to it, be it his protruding shoulder bones or his hip bones. They also explore his arms, his face, and his har—oh my, his  _ hair _ — before settling on cradling his head and your other arm wrapping around his under arm to hold his shoulder. His lips leave yours, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. He leaves kisses on your jaw and on your neck before coming up to kiss the corner of your lips. Then your forehead. Then both of your eyelids. Then the tip of your nose. Then both of your cheeks. And then finally, your lips. 

 

You are drunk on Na Jaemin, and you never want to stop drinking. 

 

Once he pulls away slowly, you notice his eyes are still closed, but they flutter open. And just like that, he’s the quirky Na Jaemin again, exhaling a giggle before burying his face in the juncture between your neck and shoulder and leaving one last kiss there before he stands up properly. He helps you sit up before fixing your hair, and then sits beside you and holds your hand. Jaemin brings your knuckles up to his lips and and kisses them too, before settling them on his lap. He looks at you, and there’s his grin—the grin that shows all his pretty pearly whites and makes his eyes crinkle just  _ a bit  _ at the sides, and you can’t help but smile at him too. 

 

“Hi,” he says, still grinning and you laugh.

 

“Hi,” you reply, and he laughs with you. 

 

As the laughter dies you find yourself staring at him again. Then your hands rest on his nape and pull him close enough for you to kiss him again, and he laughs into the kiss, just as you do, but you two kiss anyway, because you wouldn’t have it any other way than this. 

 

“I think,” he says in the middle of everything. “I think I’ve been in love with you all these years.” 

 

You pause, the proximity of your faces still close enough to feel his lips ghost on yours. “Baby, I  _ am  _ in love with you, all these years, now, and forever.” 

 

You can see that Na Jaemin is elated, and he pushes himself into you again. Drinking into your presence again and again and again. 

 

Na Jaemin is drunk on you and he never wants to stop drinking. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> END ME NA JAEMIN I ALLOW YOU TO also!!! please leave any comments or kudos to this if you liked it!! Requests are open too :0)


End file.
